


TTSS Files: Wrestling Arch.

by AntiSkeletalOfTTSS



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:21:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27188549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntiSkeletalOfTTSS/pseuds/AntiSkeletalOfTTSS
Summary: This is a Story Arch of The TTSS Wrestling Career's. Anti faces off against versions of himself to prove his abilities while also protecting his brothers and friends, Virus chases after one of the members of The Rights Of Anarchy, Rurik, even while being beat up by others, Circuit strives for the chance to fight for glory, and spam, really is just there for the hell of it, while many other TTSS members chase the same path as the main 4, or really 3, of fame, gold, and pride.Will Anti prove his worth over other versions of himself? Will Virus get the affection from Rurik, Or realize his poor decision making before disaster strikes? Will Circuit's Road To The Gold be smooth, bumpy, or flat-out non existent? And will the others be able to catch that same gold gloriousness that all 4 try to achieve?Find out! Sit back and enjoy the ride!
Relationships: Anti/Lotus, Circuit/Goth, Cray/Crisis, Frame/Palette, virus/rurik
Kudos: 1





	TTSS Files: Wrestling Arch.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the title being so boring.
> 
> Also this story sometimes changes POV, It'll have something like POV-A which means it goes into my view.
> 
> Something like POV-C will mean it's in Circuits view.
> 
> Also beware! This isn't Cannon to the TTSS Story line! This Arch is a spin off series! So if you are wondering why Rurik is attacking Virus, And why I am attacking Lotus, these aren't the Rurik and Lotus in the TTSS Story Line.
> 
> Thank you.

Chapter 1, January 14th, 2020. 

(Pay Per View: Ice Instinct.)

Anti drives into the parking lot at the S.H.O.W Building.

A: "Still kind of stupid that the place I wrestle at is called Show."

He walks in and sits and a lunch table to check his phone, he has some messages from some people that he goes to answer, first one is circuit.

C: [Did you enjoy your birthday? Also sorry I wasn't there for the first half, very busy and you best believe I would've taken the chance to make some dollars, can't be broke out here.]

A: [Of course you did, and yes, I did in fact enjoy my birthday.]

A: [And what matters is you showed up, no matter if you were later making "Dollars."]

C: [What do you mean by that?]

A: [You ready for the match tonight? It's a Table Tag Team between us and those stupid Anarchy peoplr]

C: [First, they are the Right Of Anarchy, you should know since the Heel version of you and Virus are in it, Second, did you just say peoplr??? Its people, Know what? Take a nap before the match so you don't botch the moves up, if you spell people wrong, god knows what fool you will look like in the ring.]

A: [Shut up!]

C: [Lol okay.]

A: [Wait no.]

A: [Circuit I swear to the lord.]

A: "Bastard."

Anti whispers out, he goes to the TTSS Hangout, where Frame and Juke are there.

A: "Hey guys."

J&F: "Hey Anti!"

J: "Doing well?"

F: "How are you?"

A: "I'm alright I guess."

Juke smiles and sits Anti down on the sofa in the corner next to a house plant.

J: "Are you excited to be in Main Event?"

A: "We aren't in the Main Event, We are the 3rd to last match before the Main Evenet."

J: "Oh, sorry."

F: "I forgive you!"

Frame hugs Juke, as Juke laughs nervously, someone opens the door slowly, it's Virus.

J&F: "Virus!"

A: "Hey Virus."

Frame runs and tackle hugs Virus, Virus laughs and stand back up.

V: "I have arrive."

Anti rolls his eyes as Juke and Frame laugh.

J: "You sure did!"

A: "Virus, I want to talk to you about something."

Virus, confused, puts Frame down and sits next to Anti, who seems a little upset.

V: "Yes?"

A: "You understand how much fan power you have over me?"

V: "Fan power? I'm no fan?"

A: "No I- ughhhhhhh... I mean everything you do, even if you screw us over and make us lose a championship opportunity, everyone goes 'OH MY GOSH! HE'S SO BBY! WE LOVE YOU!' But if I make a single mistake everyone shuns me and goes 'NOOO OH MY GOD! YOU ARE SUCH A STUPID IDIOT! HOW DARE YOU!' like what the fu-... I mean... Why? This isn't fair!"

V: "I don't know, maybe I am more likeable?"

Anti groans and slumps in his seat, Everyone is more quiet now, then down comes palette, with his assigned tag team partner, MediBang, Who was a newly signed TTSS Member.

P: "Hey guys!"

F: "Palette!"

Juke pulls frame back, Frame looks sad but nods.

A: "You guys are the first match! Go on, Show your strength Medi!"

M: "Will do sir!"

They both walk off as frame turns the TV on to watch the match. 

Frame cheers as Palette and Medibang walk down the walkway.

The Zodiacs come out, but then they reveal its a handicap tag team match, due to their strong belief of being able to beat Palette and Medibang or as Aries called them, "2 Paint idiots."

The camera pans over to Goth and Cray who were sitting in the front row, Both not amused.

They change their minds as they have their new rookie member Ophiuchus go with Aries.

(Match 1 of 2020.)  
(Tag Team match, No Magic Allowed.)

Palette and Ophiuchus start.

Palette tries to sweep the legs, Ophiuchus jumps over his legs and grabs them, pulling him into the corner, where he walks back and charges at palette, Medibang quickly jumps off the corner of the ring and pull palette out of the ring, causing Ophiuchus to dropkick the bottom turnbuckle.

Aries hops off the ring corner and chases after them both.

Medibang, who is carrying palette, run to the side where Cray and Goth are sitting, and runs past them.

Aries still chasing them gets slapped by Cray, causing him to trip and smash into the barricade, The referee yells at Cray.

Ophiuchus who was watching behind some steel steps, runs and jumps on the steel steps, launching himself at Medibang and Palette, who weren't paying attention.

Ophiuchus dropkicks Medibang, Causing Palette to fall off his shoulders.

Palette lands on his feet and runs back into the ring, Ophiuchus slides into the ring, although upon entry, Palette baseball slides into his face, causing him to fall out of the ring.

Aries gets up and slaps Ophiuchus's hand, jumping in the ring and hitting "The Horns of Hell." on palette, almost knocking him out.

Aries pins him, the Referee gets to 2 before Medibang pushes Aries off Palette, causing them to fight on the outside.

After two minutes of Medibang and Aries brawling, Ophiuchus slowly crawls back into the ring to check on Palette when the camera isn't facing the ring, although viewers can somewhat see him crawl in and tap Palette's arm, to which Palette nods, but once the camera returns to them, Ophiuchus pins Palette.

1, 2, 3.

Match over, The Zodiacs win.

(TTSS: 0-1: Competitor.)

Juke groans, Frame seems disappointed but gets off his chair and walk over to Anti and Virus.

F: "Ca-"

A: "Yes, you can go with Palette."

F: "Yay!"

Frame dashes out the door after Medibang carries Palette to the back.

After many matches, some Great, Some... Okay, It was finally time, for The TTSS VS The ROA.

First, 8 Members of The TTSS Walk down, Crowd cheering.

4 members have to sit out, So Frame, Juke, Spam and Crisis sit in the front row with Cray and Goth.

Then came down 4 Members of The ROA that they picked came down, consisting of Lotus, Rurik, Heel Anti, and Trojan. 

Crowd cheering but less than the TTSS, Since they expected someone like Killer, Cross, Helix, Or Dream, who was only in The ROA After getting forced to by... Well... The ROA.

(Match 2: Tag Team Tables Match.)

Monotone And Rurik started the match, Rurik going for a Lariat, but Monotone jumps over Rurik and runs at the ropes, knocking Lotus off the ring, and spears Rurik.

Trojan goes to check on Lotus while Monotone and Rurik battle.

Monotone tags in Anti, Anti getting on the top of the Ring Post and doing a backflip Hurricanrana, Sending Rurik's face into the top turnbuckle.

Circuit pulls Rurik out of the ring to throw him into the barricade, but Lotus jumps onto circuits back, causing him to fall as Lotus tries to choke Circuit out.

Virus goes to check on Rurik, to which Rurik starts to fight him, Virus not fighting back, then monotone joins in, beating up Rurik, As soon as monotone joins in, Heel Anti and Trojan jump in, Attacking Virus and Monotone.

Anti watching the whole thing unfold, makes a decision, running at the ropes, bouncing off, running towards the brawl that's happening outside.

Anti does a Suicide Dive to the outside, knocking everyone down, and knocking himself out in the process.

Lotus decides to drag Circuit to the side where Goth, Cray and the other four members of the TTSS were sitting.

Lotus says something to Goth about liking Circuit, since the two had become somewhat acquaintances.

Lotus, struggling, picks up circuit and throws him into the crowd, knocking over Cray and Juke.

Circuit quickly gets up and jumps over the barricade, grabbing lotus by the skull, and tossing him into the crowd, to which Rurik, who had taken a table and put the legs in, decks Circuit with the table.

Rurik tosses Circuit in and pins him, everyone slowly getting back into where they were supposed to be.

The referee counts to two before Circuit kicks out, Causing Rurik to yell at the Referee.

Rurik tags Lotus in, Where Anti drags circuit out, and Knees Lotus in the skull, causing him to fall into the corner.

Anti sets Lotus up, and does a rolling drop kick, as he does so, he tags Virus in.

Rurik, almost at a 90 degree angle, but technically not in the ring, smacks Lotus's hand, which technically, means he is the legal man.

Rurik using his position as an advantage, does a flip kick to the chin of Virus, knocking him down.

Anti desperately tries to tag Virus out, but Rurik drags Virus away from him, slowly shaking his head no to Anti.

Rurik drags Virus to the center of the ring, where he does The Sleeper Hold, Riding on Virus's back, while choking him out, then Trojan sets a table up inside the ring, Rurik smirking as he gets on the top rope, Anti gets on the top of the Ring post, but as he is about to jump and counter Rurik, trying to put him through the table, Lotus pulls Anti's feet, causing him to travel less than he was supposed to, causing him to fall under Rurik, who was doing a Leg-Drop on Virus, causing Anti's face to smack off the corner of the table, and Rurik hits the leg drop.

Circuit and Anti Heel where fighting in the background when Circuit puts Anti Heel through A table, and rushing in to stop Rurik and pin Anti Heel.

Rurik drags Virus into the center of the ring, pinning him again, Circuit gets yanked out of the ring by Trojan, Trojan German Suplexing Circuit into a table propped up against the barricade as the Referee counts the pin.

1, 2, 3.

It's over.

(TTSS: 0-2 :Competitor.)

The ROA Gloat on the microphone before starting to hit Virus in the back with it, to which Anti tackles them, taking a Kendo Stick (Stick of wood.) and beating them all up with it, even choking out Rurik, The TTSS Leave as The ROA slowly get up and watch them.

Virus lays backstage as Anti scolds him, Circuit texts Crisis, and Monotone leaves for the day.

A: "Why the hell did you not tag out!?"

V: "I tried but he pulled me back!"

A: "YOU DIDN'T EVEN MOVE!"

V: "Hey! Hey! Calm down! At least we have the royal rumble in about a week."

A: "WHAT DO YOU MEA-.... Oooh... You're right... I even won the second one of last year's rumble!"

V: "Yea and you still have it!"

A: "But I want to go for the World Title! I have the Intercontinental, But what about the World Title?"

V: "Ugh, Fine." 

A: "I just hope I'm in it."

V: "Watdefugg you almost always are!"

A: ".... You're right."

V: "Let's just go out to eat or something."

A: "Where though?"

V: "We will figure that out."

A: "Okay?"

They both leave, as Circuit and the others watch the Main Event.


End file.
